Aftermath of Obsession
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: A series of one-shots from different Jellicles showing how they see Munkustrap after he is rescued from Macavity's torment...and wondering if he'll ever be the same. Or if he'll be broken forever. This goes with my fan fic called 'Obsession' :D
1. Skimble's POV

Just to make things clear, this isn't the sequel to my fanfic 'Obsession'…this just a series of one-shots from different Jellicles on how they see Munkustrap when they finally rescue him!

I don't own Cats…unfortunately…

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

I stared at Munkustrap as he lay on his side on the mattress in the infirmary. He was sleeping. We had just managed to get him back a few hours ago; I carried him home, away from Macavity's torment. I watched as my mate, Jennyanydots, treated his wounds as he slept. His normally bright silver black-striped fur was grimy. His ribs were sticking out from under his fur, his eyes were bruised, his lips swollen; claw marks marked a spot on his chest…just above his heart. I sighed. Munkustrap was curled up tightly, a sign he wasn't comfortable around others. His head rested on one of his arms while the other lay beside him, his paw clenching and unclenching in his sleep. His normally peaceful face was…uneasy, I guess would be appropriate. He gave a small groan in his sleep and I sat up. Jenny gave me a soft smile.

"He's a little scared, dear," Jenny murmured. I watched as she gently rubbed Munkustrap's ears.

"He's been through so much," She whispered. I watched as tears pricked at my mate's gentle brown eyes. She loved Munkustrap more than anything…other than me of course, and our adoptive sons. I knew how she felt. I cast my eyes back to Munkustrap as he whimpered and trembled in his sleep. I wanted to help him, I wanted him to stop being scared, stop his pain…but I couldn't. Not what after Macavity did to him over the space of a year and a few months. I shuffled over to Munkustrap as Jenny left his side to go outside to wipe her eyes. I rubbed his ears; his pressed his head into my palm, his sleeping face going calm. I smiled. He was always one of my favourite kittens and when he grew up…one of my favourite Toms, always so polite and respectful but he had a playful side as well. As I sat beside him I began to wonder. Munkustrap was shattered into many pieces…into many fragments. I knew Munkustrap would recover…but there would be pieces, fragments, which were missing. Munkustrap hazel eyes flickered open slightly and he looked at me. He gave a sigh and his eyes closed again. I stared at Munkustrap, my heart aching. The poor boy. He would be a Tom I'd proudly call my son, as Deuteronomy must surely be proud to call him his son.

"Oh, Munkus," I murmured, resting my paw on his shoulder. Jenny came back in and sat beside me.

"Do you think he'll recover, Skimble?" Jenny asked me. I gave a slight nod.

"To a certain degree, love," I told her. "He might go back to singing and dancing and telling stories to the kittens…but there'll always be something at the back of his mind…something that will make him hold away from the others," I looked at Jenny.

"He will never fully recover, love," I murmured. I looked back at Munkustrap. "He'll never be the Munkustrap we all knew and loved…which is the greatest tragedy,"

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Skimble's point of view! I don't know who will be next…maybe Mistoffelees?

And I'm trying to write the sequel to 'Obsession' while I'm writing this…so :D

Anyway, please read and review…

Luv HGP!


	2. Mistoffelees POV

I sat in the corner of the infirmary. Jenny was checking me over. Alonzo and I were wrestling and I rolled onto something sharp and it gave me a deep gash down my right side.

"Just sit here for a little, Mistoffelees," Jenny told me gently before she walked across the den. I watched her sit beside Munkustrap who was sitting up. He glanced at me briefly through dull hazel eyes before staring down at the bowl in his paws.

"You need to eat, Munkus," Jenny was saying to him. Munkustrap stared down at the bowl. I looked at Munkustrap. I missed the light his eyes used to have. I missed his personality.

A year and five months…that's how long he was forced to endure Macavity's torment. How long he had been breaking for. Munkustrap was normally so full of life, laughing and playing with the kittens. Now, his eyes were dull and he was silent as he continued to stare at the mice in the bowl.

"Come on, Munkustrap," Jenny pressed. Munkustrap barely moved. It was like he didn't hear her. It was like he didn't care. I know that the Munkustrap we knew had been shattered into billions of pieces and it was going to take a lot of time to put him back together…but there would always be a few missing pieces. I thought back to what Munkustrap had told me…about my real self. I was born Quaxo but after Macavity had tried to drown me, my mind created Mistoffelees to protect myself from the torture inflicted on Quaxo within those few moments. Munkustrap and Coricopat saved me and for that I was grateful. I looked back at Munkustrap and wished I could help him like he helped me…I want to save him from the darkness of his mind…I want to save him. I need to save him. I stared at Munkustrap; his paws were trembling as he stared at the mice Jenny had gotten him. Jenny sighed, beginning to get impatient. It was then I realised. Munkustrap was like a kitten…his mind had been so broken and so tormented, he was just like a kitten. He needed love, not Macavity's kind of 'love', he needed affection…he needed to know we were all here for him.

"Munkustrap?" Jenny murmured. Munkustrap sighed.

"I'm not hungry, Jenny," Munkustrap told her, his voice barely rising above a whisper. Another thing that hurt me to see, Munkustrap couldn't speak to anyone…he just…couldn't face it. I guess within that time with Macavity he just…stopped talking, he knew that talking could get him hurt.

"You need to eat, Munkus," Jenny told him firmly. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"Don't make me force you," Jenny snapped. Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened and he looked at her, his eyes watery. Jenny realised her mistake.

"Oh, Munkus, I'm so sorry!" Jenny gasped. Munkustrap fell forward and cried against her shoulder. That hurt to see even more. Jenny rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back as she tried to comfort him. I stared at my paws. Munkustrap was the one whose shoulder you cried on…not the other way around! I gritted my teeth together, trying to calm myself as sparks crackled from my paws.

"Mistoffelees," Jenny spoke softly. I sighed and rubbed my ears, not looking at the pair of them.

"Sorry," I whisper. A paw brushed past my shoulder in a small sign of comfort before it disappeared. I looked up and saw Jenny had left the den. I looked at Munkustrap who was setting the empty bowl aside. He looked a little sick. I crawled over to him. He looked up as I came closer.

"Hey, Munkus," I murmured, sitting next to him. His eyes looked pointedly at the gash on my side.

"Lonz and I were playin'," I told him, smiling. He gave a small nod. I rested my paw on his arm.

"I..." I looked at him. "How can I help you, Munkus?" He tilted his head slightly, his eyes not quite meeting mine.

"I want to be able to save you from this," I told him. He sighed and turned his head away. I cautiously wrapped my arms around his middle. He looked back at me, looking surprised. I rested my head against his shoulder. He placed his arm around me hesitantly. I looked back up at him; his head was turned away and he looked slightly uncomfortable. I let him go and leaned back. I stared at him. A few tears slipped from his eyes. I looked away. Munkustrap was never going to be the same…and it hurt to know that.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I think I might put up Alonzo next… thanks to those who have reviewed already!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	3. Alonzo's POV

I watched my best friend sleep as I sat in the corner of the infirmary. Jenny had had to go out and check on her sons and she had asked me to look after him. I watched as Munkustrap twitched in his sleep, a small scared whimper escaping his lips. I sighed and looked at him sympathetically. When Tugger had found him, I was talking to Carbucketty. I watched as Munkustrap's claws slipped out before slipping back in. The nightmares plagued his dreams every night. The only time he slept was when exhaustion or pain forced him to…otherwise he just couldn't face the nightmares…the memories. I walked over to his side and sat beside him. His hazel eyes flickered open to look at me.

"Hey," He murmured.

"Go back to sleep, Straps…I'm here," I told him softly, rubbing his ears. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, his face looking a little more peaceful. He had gone through so much, he had broken so much in a year and five months…a very long year and five months, for Munkustrap it must've seemed longer…maybe an eternity. I listened as Munkustrap's breathing grew rapid and I knew he was in another nightmare. I gave him a small shake and his breathing slowed. I stared at him. Countless healing wounds covered his body, his ribs were sticking out from under his fur, and he had bruised eyes, swollen lips and scratches on his cheek.

I have to admit. Seeing my best friend like this tore deeper into my heart than anything that has ever happened…which includes the deaths of my parents. At least their death was quick…Munkustrap's torment was drawn out for a long time. Munkustrap gave a low groan in his sleep and rolled over. I looked at him, remembering.

I remember when Macavity had captured us and locked us in the basement of his hideout. He sent a hench-cat to fetch me and Selena and they took us upstairs and into a room. Munkustrap was lying lifeless on the floor, covered in blood and wounds. I remember feeling so angry, I wanted to kill the smirking Macavity then and there…but I couldn't, he would've hurt Munkustrap even more and Munkustrap needed my help. I had quickly picked Munkustrap up from the ground and cradled him in my arms. Selena and I had walked down the hallways, carrying Munkustrap's limp body. I remember looking down as Munkustrap groaned. Munkustrap was trying to force his swollen eyes open. Munkustrap's face was scratched and bruised; his lips were swollen too. I remember how broken and scared he was then too. I remember my heart breaking when I heard his small, frightened voice when he said my name. I could hear his plead for help when he said my name, even if he didn't know he put it there. I wanted to help my best friend so bad. I wanted to show him everything was okay when it wasn't…and it'll never be okay again…never! I looked back at Munkustrap. My best friend. I barely moved when Jenny walked back in.

"You don't need to stay any longer, Alonzo," Jenny told me softly. I looked back at her from where I was sitting beside Munkustrap.

"Its okay, Jenny," I murmured. "I want to stay with Munkustrap a little longer," Jenny smiled at me. I looked back at Munkustrap. My broken best friend. Munkustrap had always been there for me when I had needed him…but I couldn't be there when he needed me, when Macavity was torturing him, when Macavity was breaking him…I couldn't be there, I couldn't help him…and it hurts. It hurt me to see my best friend so scared, so emotional…so broken. I should've been able to help him! I should've been able to save him from Macavity! But I couldn't…and I hated myself everyday for that. I hated myself that I couldn't help my best friend! I looked at Munkustrap as he sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Jenny bustled over and started to fuss over him. I watched as he watched her apprehensively. He was watched Jenny apprehensively…Jenny! He was so terrified of everyone, of Jenny, of Demeter…of me. The only ones who could even get close were Tugger, Cori and Old Deuteronomy. Tugger and Deuteronomy because they're Munkustrap's family and Coricopat because Cori went through something similar…but he isn't so broken, he isn't as broken as my best friend. I want my old friend back. I want the old Munkustrap back. I missed the one who would sing and dance for the kittens, the one who would laugh with us on the tyre, the one who would play with the kittens, and the one who would still wrestle around with us even though he was the Protector. But he wasn't the Protector any more…I was, and I was hating every minute of it. But I guess it's worth it if I'm helping Munkustrap. I looked back at my broken friend as he pulled his knees to his chest, his dull hazel eyes staring blankly at the den wall.

I could've helped him…I should've helped him. But I didn't and now he's broken.

My best friend is broken and it hurts so much to see.

CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Poor Alonzo… :(…I think I might put…I actually have no idea who's next, um, maybe Jellylorum?

Anywho, please read and review!

Luv HGP


	4. Jellylorum's POV

I entered the infirmary to start my shift. Jenny gave me a tired smile as she walked towards me.

"He's a little shaky at the moment," Jenny whispered to me. I looked at Munkustrap who was curled up on the mattress, his dull hazel eyes staring at me. Jenny left the den and went back home to Skimble, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. I looked at Munkustrap, who stared at me for a moment longer, his eyes cautious. The way he was looking at me…it was like he didn't know, that he didn't recognize me. I watched as his eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion and I sighed. Jenny was so worried about him, everyone was. Jenny tried to block the amount of Jellicles trying to come and see him because she knew he couldn't handle it…he could barely handle just one of us in the room. I saw how heart-broken Jenny was every time she was with Munkustrap. He was so hurt…so broken mentally. I looked as Munkustrap gave a small whimper in his sleep and he curled up tighter into a ball. I noticed that he's stomach was hidden from view, meaning he was uncomfortable and scared. When a cat is comfortable in the situation he or she is in, then they keep their stomach open to view…but if they're scared, they hide it. The stomach is the most vulnerable part of a cat. Listen to me, drabbling on. But I guess it means something. Munkustrap would always stand with his arms stretched out to the sides, his stomach open to view, showing that he was strong and unafraid of his enemies. But since he was taken by Macavity, he's taken to curling up and hiding his stomach, showing that he is vulnerable and scared. Our great, beautiful and kind Protector is scared and vulnerable…and it makes my heart ache.

He was such a beautiful kitten as well, you used to look at him and you would just know he would turn out to be someone brilliant, someone special. There was just something about him, something about that light in his gorgeous hazel eyes. He had this protectiveness of the others, especially of Tugger, his baby brother. Munkustrap and Tugger had always been close, especially after Persephone had died. Now, I look at Munkustrap, who is fidgeting in his sleep, and I see all that closeness and love he once had for everyone had just…disappeared. Even his relationship with Tugger has just…shattered into a million pieces. Munkustrap can't even look at his brother, he can't speak to him. He doesn't speak to anyone, he does say a few words here and there, yes, I'll admit that, but he doesn't talk like he used to. His voice now is soft, barely audible when he does choose to say something but that is extremely rare. Munkustrap's eyes roved under his closed eye-lids, telling me he was having a very vivid dream…a very vivid nightmare. I winced as I heard Munkustrap gave a loud whimper, he was so scared and none of us could help him.

I had been listening to Skimble and Jenny talk about Munkustrap and Skimble did give a pretty good insight to Munkustrap's broken soul. Munkustrap's soul was like a mirror, it could be broken if you decide to break it. It can be shattered into millions of pieces, which Munkustrap's soul had been. If you try to repair that mirror, you may be able to, but you'll always be missing those few pieces…maybe they're important, maybe they're the largest pieces or the smallest pieces, but they'll be missing and you will probably never recover them. That probably most accurately describes Munkustrap's shattered self. We don't know how Munkustrap will recover…if he recovers, but there will always be something that isn't the same, there will always be something haunting him…something that makes him withdraw from the others. I look again at Munkustrap as he tosses slightly in his exhaustion-induced sleep. Our Munkustrap is broken and it makes my heart ache.

Everyone here has been affected by Munkustrap's state. We all know what torment he has been forced to endure, what torture has been inflicted upon his usually timid, gentle self all in the name of Macavity's selfishness. I sat beside Munkustrap, trying to push back the tears that threaten to spill as I think of losing our beloved Tom forever…losing him to his broken self. I know everyone here wonders if he'll ever be the same or if he'll be broken forever. But as I rub Munkustrap's head and take his paw in my own, I look at him, at his deeply bruised face.

Our Munkustrap is broken and it makes my heart ache.

CCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Yeah, I wrote this one after I put Alonzo's chapter up…I'm planning to do all the kittens opinions together but I might make Jemima a separate one…Um…maybe Deuteronomy next? I have ideas for him…the others will come when I finally allow Munkustrap to leave the infirmary :D And in case there's confusion, this takes place in between the time Munkustrap was rescued and the time he and Cori went to Munkustrap's humans.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	5. Deuteronomy's POV

I watch my son as he nervously fidgets with the blanket under his paws. He used to be so still, so happy and open…now, he has to move, he can barely make eye contact, and I haven't seen a true smile from him since before the time he was first taken. Munkustrap's lifeless hazel eyes nervously flickered over to me before snapping back to look at the thick blanket he was sitting on.

"Have you talked to Tugger?" I asked gently. He gave a small shake of his head. I sighed. I haven't heard him speak for a long time either…not since he came to see me when Coricopat had been ambushed and abducted. My poor son, he was not the same. His mind was fractured into so many fragments, he was so vulnerable. No father should see his son like this. Munkustrap was like a kitten, he needed to be watched out for almost every hour of the day. He would collapse into a panic easily, collapse into the darkness of his mind, the darkness of his memories. I looked at my son, he was trembling again.

I remember a brighter time when he was younger. I had come to visit and I found him with the kittens. All I saw was a pile of kittens in the middle of the clearing, and then I see Munkustrap pop out of the middle, holding Jemima in the air. She was squealing with laughter as he tossed her slightly into the air and caught her again, a large smile on his face. The other kittens crowded around his legs, begging to be next. I remember thinking what a great father he would have been…but I don't know if he can bear to be with another…to have that sort of relationship with another, not after what Macavity did to him. I smile as another warm memory hits me. I was visiting once again and I found Munkustrap in Jenny's den, he was baby-sitting. I stood by the door, just watching. Munkustrap was curled up on the nest asleep; the kittens were all curled into his sides, fast asleep. It was so sweet, so innocent. Munkustrap loved those kittens more than anything, he would dote on them day and night but he would be firm when a situation called for it. Munkustrap never knew that I watched him and the kittens sleep that night. He didn't know I had been in the yard at all. Sometimes I would just come to the yard, without anyone knowing, just so I could watch him and Tugger. I was worried about them, especially after Persephone died. Munkustrap and Tugger showed me that my worrying was useless. I had no need to worry. Those two were close, though they tended to bicker and glare at each other a lot in public. Munkustrap would be very protective of the kittens that were also Tugger's fan club. Tugger would sometimes not be careful of what he said around the kittens and Munkustrap would get annoyed but they were usually the best of friends later in the day.

I look up when I hear laughter. I see that Munkustrap is looking towards the den door, which looks out over the yard. I shifted slightly so I could see what he was seeing. The kittens were playing outside, tumbling and rolling over each other. The queens, Etcetera, Electra, Jemima and Victoria were sitting in a group, chattering to each other. The Toms, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Joshy were tumbling. Plato was messing around with them as well. I looked back at Munkustrap and saw he had a small smile on his face as he watched them.

"Do you want to go outside and watch?" I asked him softly. He startled, as though suddenly realising I was in the room, before shaking his head silently. I sighed.

"Those kittens mean a lot to you, don't they?" I asked. His hazel eyes flicked over to look at me.

"Yes," He whispered. I gave a small smile; at least there was some progress. Munkustrap lowered his heads, his shoulders shaking. My heart broke in two when I realised he was crying again. I gathered my smaller son in my arms, holding him tightly as he cried.

"Shush, my son, it's going to be okay," I tried to soothe him. I rubbed his back. No father should have to see his son go through this. No father should see his son so broken, so vulnerable, so…scared. He was scared of life, scared of the shadows, scared of everyone. I had watched him when Jennyanydots was checking him over again. His eyes were wide with apprehension; he had been shying away from her, unable to look her in the eye…unable to look at her at all when she was trying to help him. I look at my son as he goes quiet in my arms. I see that he has fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. Jenny suggested to me that we use cat-nip to try and get him to have a dreamless sleep, so he could actually have a good night's sleep, which was proving impossible at the moment. Those nightmares, those terrible memories, plagued my son's mind, whether he is asleep or awake. I adjusted my hold on Munkustrap, making him more comfortable as he slept. Even though I had tried to live my life without hating another cat, to try and take pity and understanding on them…I hated Macavity with my entire being. I hated what he had done to my son; I hated Macavity for breaking my poor son's soul. I looked down at Munkustrap as he gave a low whimper in his nightmarish sleep. I hated Macavity even more. I hated him for every tear he had forced my son to shed, I hated Macavity for every wound that had healed on Munkustrap's body, and I hated Macavity for every scared second Munkustrap spent in his captivity. I look at my son's face. It used to be so gentle, so peaceful but now it was bruised and scared. I look up as I hear another burst of laughter from the kittens. I look back down at my son.

I was watching my son go through something no father should see his son go through. But as I hear the kittens laugh again I wonder,

Is he completely unhealable? Or can he go back to being the Tom we all love?

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCC CCCCCCCC

This is actually made me sad…thanks for Misses Jellicle for reviewing!

Please read and review! And I've actually got my first chapter for the sequel of Obsession written up, usually I wait until I have at least five chapters before I start putting the story up so it may be a little while longer yet….

Luv HGP


	6. Coricopat's POV

I sat with Munkustrap one evening. It had been about six days since he was brought back and he was yet to say a sentence…well, one that was worthy of recognition anyway. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were on me, watching my every move.

"How's Teazer?" He asked, his voice barely audible. I gave a small smile. Well, he was getting somewhere.

"She's doing fine," I answered. "She's worried about you though," Munkustrap gave a small nod, his paws nervously kneading the thick blanket.

"How are you doing, Munkus?" I asked softly. He gave a small shrug in reply, his hazel eyes focusing back on the thick blanket he was on. I looked at the bowl next to him, which was filled with mice. I glanced around the den, looking for Jenny. She wasn't in the den…which was probably the reason Munkustrap had spoken more than one word to me.

"You know Jenny will be upset if you don't eat that," I told him. Yet again, another shrug in reply.

"She's worried about you, Munkustrap," I sighed. "We all are," His dull hazel eyes flitted up to look at me briefly before looking back to the blanket. I tilted my head as I examined him, I could feel Tantomile reading my thoughts…some times that connection was annoying but I knew she was worried about Munkustrap…everyone was. But Tantomile was also worried about me too, I guess…Munkus and I went through something similar, but I guess in a way I had it easier. My body wasn't being used by one cat who had a very unhealthy obsession with me, which was the case with Munkustrap, and then Munkustrap was taken by Tyrant, who also had a fascination with Munkustrap…but Tyrant was much much more...brutal, I guess would most accurately describe him. When Tyrant had taken Munkustrap, so many cats had then abused Munkustrap, each violent in their own way for pleasure…and it took its toll on Munkustrap's mind-set. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, listening as Munkustrap fidgeted. When Griddlebone had taken me…when she had chosen me, forced me, to work for her 'services', I broke…I could understand what Munkustrap was going through, how easy it was just to…break. I could understand why he gave up fighting, after a while it just wasn't…worth the trouble anymore, you know?

I remember when I first became Griddlebone's 'slave'; my room was down the hall from Munkustrap's cell. I could hear him screaming some nights, I could hear him begging and pleading with Macavity to stop, to just let him be. It scared me, I'll admit it, it scared me to hear Munkustrap screaming and begging and pleading. He was so scared and it terrified me. I know he tried to be strong, I know he tried to just shut himself away from it, to lock his mind away from the torment, to try and imagine himself somewhere else but in the end it didn't work. In the end he broke and it scares me. Munkustrap's screams still echoed distantly in my ears as I looked up at him. He is staring at me, his eyes a few centimetres away from looking at mine directly. He couldn't make eye-contact anymore…it frightened it. I sighed as I looked at the submissive Munkustrap. He looked back to the blanket and smoothed it out. I watched a few tears slip from his dull hazel eyes and plop onto the blanket, which quickly absorbed the miserable moisture. I cautiously placed my paw on his shoulder, not wanting to scare him. Surprisingly, he didn't shy away from it. He just sat there though, neither accepting nor rejecting my comforting paw.

Maybe there was hope for Munkustrap recovering then. I knew the majority of the others thought he would never recover, that we would have to take care of the broken soul Munkustrap…but I'm not so sure. I heard Deuteronomy telling Tugger how Munkustrap reacted to the kittens' laughter, how he smiled when he heard them. That does give me some kind of hope. And, hey, I recovered from my ordeal in having my body sold from one cat to another, day in and day out. Though my ordeal was different from Munkustrap, and in a way it may have been for the better. I mean, I didn't have the same deranged cat clawing and biting at me, I had different cats every time and…afterwards I didn't have to see them again, I didn't have to remember what they did to me. But Munkustrap, on the other paw, had to see Macavity every day, and because he saw Macavity every day, he couldn't forget…he couldn't just push it from his mind. I think he is getting better though…very slowly, maybe…but he's getting there. He talked to me didn't he? And that has to mean something. I know Jenny wasn't in the room while he talked, he refused to speak to anyone…but I was different. I guess it was because we had more in common in terms of our…ordeals. We were best friends as kittens as well and I am really missing the Munkustrap that he was before Macavity had taken him and had broken his mind and soul into tiny pieces. I cursed at Macavity for taking away the funny, kind, gentle Munkustrap that we were once so lucky to have and I cursed him for reducing that loving Munkustrap to this broken and scared one. Tantomile pressed at my mind again, taking in my bitter thoughts. I pushed her away. I looked back at Munkustrap to see his eye-lids beginning to droop. I shuffled closer to him and he leaned his head against my shoulder, his eyes closing. I gave a small smile.

I had heard Munkustrap scream, beg and plead and it had scared me. It had scared me to the point of being petrified. And when I saw the state he was in afterwards, I thought the old Munkustrap was gone forever…but there was hope, I guess.

Munkustrap's broken state scared me…but he was going to get better, wasn't he?

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I think I might let Munkustrap out of the infirmary in the next one…or I might do Tugger and then let Munkustrap out of the infirmary…then I might do Demeter :P

Thanks to those who have reviewed, I love you guys, you are awesome!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	7. Rum Tum Tugger's POV

I walked into the infirmary to find Jenny trying to calm down a panicking Munkustrap. I rushed forward, taking his flailing paws in my own.

"Munkus," I tried to soothe him. "Munkus, it's okay," Munkustrap's crazed hazel eyes landed on me and he calmed down a little.

"You're safe, Munkustrap," I reassured him. He collapsed into my arms, shaking violently. I looked over at Jenny, she was shaken.

"He-He had a nightmare," She tried to tell me. "He just started screaming in his sleep and when I tried to wake him, he freaked out," Jenny looked at me. "Tugger, his nightmares are getting worse," I nodded and turned my attention back to my trembling big brother in my arms.

"Its okay, Munksy, he can't hurt you anymore," I soothed. His claws gripped tightly onto my mane. He gave a choked sob and buried his head into my chest. I rubbed his back. My big brother was hurting and I couldn't help him. I couldn't help him. I couldn't help him forget what had been done to him, I couldn't help him forget what he had been forced to endure, what he had been forced to do. Munkustrap gave a low whimper. I ran my paw down his silver black-striped back, my paw bumping over the bumps in his spine. He gave a shiver and moved closer to me. My heart felt like it was being torn in two. Never before in my life had I ever seen Munkustrap so vulnerable, so scared, so…upset. Even when our mother died, he hadn't been like this. He had cried, of course, it was our mother…but he remained strong, he helped me, he stayed with me but now…I sigh. Now my big brother is hurt, his state of mind is shattered because of that scum-bag. Munkustrap pulled away from me and curled into a tight ball, his hazel eyes dull and lifeless. It hurt me; it hurt me more than anyone knew, to see Munkustrap's eyes so dull. I remember when I used to wake up when I was little and see Munkustrap's bright, happy hazel eyes staring back at me. I missed it…I missed the light in his eyes. I looked back to Jenny. She was staring at him sadly, her paws were still shaking. She came to kneel beside me.

"The nightmares are getting a lot worse, Tugger," She murmured to me, her brown eyes on Munkustrap's silent frame. "He can barely sleep for five minutes without being woken up by the vividness of the nightmares," I sighed and looked at Munkustrap, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I suggested to your dad that we use cat-nip," Jenny continued. I looked at her, hesitating slightly when I went to answer. Munkustrap had never approved of cat-nip…but things had changed, hadn't they? Munkustrap had changed…I nodded.

"Use it," I murmured. Jenny nodded and left the den.

"Demeter has been asking about you," I tried to tell him. His hazel eyes stayed staring at his paws. "She and Bomba have been really worried," Munkustrap remained emotionless. It was like he couldn't hear me…it was like he didn't care. And it tore my heart in two.

"Coricopat and Rumpleteazer are getting quite close too…there are talks that they'll become mates at the next ball," I tried to engage him in meaningless conversation but nothing was making an impact on him. He hadn't said a word to me today…and the other days I had come to visit; he had barely said a word either. It hurt me when he didn't say a word. I missed my old brother. I missed the brother that Macavity had destroyed, that Macavity had broken.

I hated Macavity. I hated him with every fibre of my being. He had broken my big brother, he had tortured my big brother…my big brother would never be the same. I looked up as Jenny entered the den, holding cat-nip in her paws. I turned my head away as Munkustrap took it. I couldn't watch, it was going against Munkustrap had ever believed in. And it was all because of Macavity! I hated him! I looked back when I heard Jenny move away. Munkustrap was laid out on the blanket, his eyes closed and his face peaceful for the first time. I watched as he gave a subconscious shiver. I grabbed a thick blanket and wrapped it around him. He gave a sleepy murmur and it made me smile. My smile quickly disappeared when he gave a low whimper. The cat-nip wasn't working just yet. Munkustrap had protected me so many times, he had saved my life even though it could've cost him his own. He pulled me from the ice and had fallen through it in a result of that. He had gone against Victor when Victor and his gang had decided to kick the living crap outta me. He said he had to protect me, he said I was more important…but he was more important. I wished I could've protected Munkustrap like he has protected me for all these years, for all these events…but I couldn't…I didn't. I hated myself for that; I hated myself that I wasn't strong enough to save him from Macavity. I wish I could've saved him from Macavity, I wish that I had just been able to save Munkustrap from the torment, to save him from having his mind shattered. I wanted my old brother back! I didn't want this one who needed cat-nip to be able to sleep without nightmares. I wanted the brother who used to sing, dance and tell stories to the kittens. Hell, I even wanted the brother who told me off back. I even wanted the brother who called me a bad influence back. But Munkustrap was broken and I knew he would never be the same…he might come close to being the same but he'll always have that…feeling, that memory of Macavity. I looked back to Munkustrap and rested my paw on his head as he slept deeply. How I wish I could've saved you, big brother…how I wish that I could've killed Macavity long ago to save you from that torment. But I didn't and your mind is fractured into so many scared and broken pieces. It'll take a lot of work to build it back up. I gently stroked Munkustrap's head. No matter how broken or vulnerable he was, I was going to be there for him…even if he never recovered.

I looked at Munkustrap's peaceful face, the bruises covering his face were beginning to heal, and my heart was torn in two.

I had no idea if he'd ever recover…and it tore me up inside.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Tugger's thoughts of his big brother…he sounds a lot more matured than people would usually think of him…anyways,

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	8. Demeter's POV

I watched as Tugger led Munkustrap across the yard. Jennyanydots had just given him permission to leave the infirmary. It was horrifying, seeing Munkustrap in the state he was in. His coat was a dull colour, it no longer had that shiny silver colour to it…it was more of a dull gray now. I had never seen him in such a bad way. In all my time of knowing him, he was always so bright, so happy, and so protective of others. Now he could barely protect himself. Tugger and Munkustrap sat down in front of their den, looking around. Tugger was trying to engage Munkustrap in conversation but Munkustrap was just staring dully ahead. It hurt everyone to see Munkustrap so…dead inside. He didn't speak to anyone, he just stared blankly ahead. He had escaped into the deepness of his mind, where he was safe from Macavity's torment. It may be a while before we can coax him back out of there again. I knew, in some way, what Munkustrap had been through. Macavity had put me through that as well…but not to that extent, but still to the extent where I was skittish and was seeing Macavity around every junk pile. Munkustrap had it worse though. Munkustrap had saved me from Macavity…but no one could save him, no one could save him in time.

We were mates, Munkustrap and I…I had wanted to have a family with him one day, but now I know that that will probably never happen. Macavity has broken Munkustrap. Macavity has destroyed the trusting, loving Munkustrap. Munkustrap can barely stand to be touched these days, even now I watch him flinch as Tugger places a comforting paw on his back. I see Tugger's heart-broken face as he takes his paw away from Munkustrap. Munkustrap will never be able to have another close relationship, he won't be able to stand being touched in any way.

He might recover from that and learn to move on. I did, but it was with his help. I looked over to Bombalurina, who was sitting beside me and also watching Munkustrap. I knew the same thoughts were going through her head. I looked back to Munkustrap and saw him staring up at the sky, his hazel eyes dull.

"Do you think he'll ever get better, Bomba?" I asked Bombalurina. She glanced at me.

"He might…but he won't, ya know?" I nodded, I understood what she meant. Once again, it was like me. I recovered in the end but I'm still skittish. I can be touched now…but something tells me that Munkustrap will probably not be able to do that again. My heart shatters when I think of not being able to start a family with him. There had been several nights where having a family was all we'd talk about. He would be excited to be a father. I knew he would've been a great father. I've seen the way he plays with the kittens, how he spoils them rotten with his stories, his dancing and his singing. But when a situation calls for it, he'll be firm with them.

I'll probably never be seen as Munkustrap's mate again, he probably won't be able to share a den with another other than Tugger. I missed our Munkustrap. I missed my mate; I missed the Munkustrap that was going to start a family with me.

Macavity had broken Munkustrap's soul into so many pieces. I hated that mangy, ginger cat for what he did to our fearless protector…to our loving protector. When I used to look into Munkustrap's eyes, I used to see the light; I used to see the happiness and the love in his eyes. Now, when we look into his eyes, we see a tortured soul. We see a shell of the Munkustrap that we once had. It was hard for all of us to see Munkustrap like that. It was hard for us to know that we may never get Munkustrap back.

I see the emptiness in Munkustrap's hazel eyes as they come to rest on me and Bomba. It hurts. It hurts to see how empty he is, how emotionless he is. He isn't the Munkustrap we once knew. I had over-heard Jenny telling Jelly how she had to use cat-nip to give him a dreamless sleep. That hurt even more to know. Munkustrap had never approved of cat-nip…but so many things had changed. Munkustrap had changed over the year and five months, he had changed in the time he had been Macavity's captive, since he had been Macavity's obsession. Munkustrap's dull eyes are back on his paws.

I miss Munkustrap. I miss my mate. I miss the friend I used to rely on; I miss the Tom who loved me. I miss the Tom I was going to start a family with, the Tom who was excited to be a father one day.

I miss our Munkustrap. I don't know if he'll ever be the same…and it breaks my heart.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

I think the next one will probably be the kittens and then Plato and then Jemima…and that will probably be it and my first chapter of the Obsession sequel will probably go up then. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	9. Kittens' POV

We stopped playing to look at Munkustrap as he walked past. It seemed like he was in another world, far away from the one he was in now. We continued to watch as he walked to his den and sat down next to Tugger. Tugger looked at him and ran a paw over Munkustrap's head-fur, smoothing down way-ward strands. We tilted our heads when Munkustrap shuddered and pushed his paw away.

-Etcetera-

Everyone says I'm the psycho one, the one who is kittenish, but even I understand how badly hurt Munkustrap is. Ever since he was brought back from wherever Macavity was keeping him, he's been different. Jenny and Mum have been trying to keep us in the dark about what happened to him…but we all know it was something bad. He can barely stand to look at anyone these days and I feel bad…I feel bad that I was always a pain but he loved us all just the same, no matter how annoying we were. I don't think Munkustrap's gonna come back, you know what I mean? I mean, he is here in body…but our Munkustrap is missing. I miss his stories, I miss his dancing and singing. He was always playing with us, even when he was supposed to be protecting. He used to sit on the tyre and tell us stories, but his sharp hazel eyes would always be looking around the yard, looking for trouble.

I miss Munkustrap…more than anyone could ever know.

-Electra-

Tugger is trying to talk to Munkustrap but Munkustrap refuses to respond. His dull hazel eyes are staring blankly out towards the clearing. I guess I know what you're thinking, that I'm a kitten and that I couldn't possibly know what I'm talking about? Well, in a way you are right…but I understand more than you think, there's a reason I'm quiet. Anyway, back to Munkustrap. Jenny and Mum did try to keep the details scarce about what had happened to Munkustrap but I knew…I didn't tell the others, but I knew everything that had happened to Munkustrap. I hate Macavity so much! He destroyed our loving and caring Munkustrap and reduced him to this empty shell. Mum says that we shouldn't hate…but I can't help it. I hate Macavity with all of my being and if I ever get the chance, I would kill him. Munkustrap was always so loving, so caring…he used to play with us, unlike a lot of the Toms now who think they're too old, but Munkustrap would. He would wrestle around with Tumble and Pounce; he would listen to us if we had any problems and would always try to help us. He would always see me differently to what the others saw me as. He didn't see as quiet and unsocial, but quieter and more prone to observe rather than participate, even though he did try to get me into his games and stories with him. He saw a better side to everyone, and maybe in the end that was his undoing.

I miss our Munkustrap…probably more than anyone.

-Pouncival-

I watch as Munkustrap's eyes followed a feather that was blowing across the ground. It actually hurt me to see Munkustrap like that. Munkustrap was our great, awesome protector…but Macavity reduced him to a state of being, um, empty. Munkustrap always did what he could to help anyone, even if it could kill him! I always wanted to be like Munkustrap, I wanted to be brave like him…but now I'm not so sure. He doesn't speak any more; he can't even look at anyone. He's scared of Mum as well! It's Mum! I mean, c'mon, who can be less scary than Mum? Well, actually…she can be scary sometimes. I watch as my dad tries to talk to Munkustrap and Tugger. Tugger tries to get Munkustrap to join in the conversation but Munkustrap just shakes his head, sighing. Munkustrap was so cool, now he's broken. I don't know what Macavity did to him, but it scares me. If Macavity could do that to our Protector, what could he do to the rest of us? I'm thankful to Munkustrap though. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been brought back to Mum when I was sick, that was when we were Macavity's captives…but if it wasn't for Munkustrap, I probably would've died there and Mum wouldn't have known. Actually, I do want to be like Munkustrap…not the broken one, but the one he used to be, the one everyone wants him to be again.

I'm proud of Munkustrap…and if he doesn't get better, I'm still gonna be his friend.

-Tumblebrutus-

I watch as Munkustrap gives a slight stretch, and I see the sun reflect of the bite mark scar on his right hip. I know what had happened to Munkustrap. Pounce chose not to see it when we were Macavity's captives but…I knew. Maybe that's because I'm the older, smarter one? Anyway, getting off track. Macavity did break Munkustrap, though Munkustrap did his best not to be broken, I think. I mean, he fought off hench-cats who were trying to put a collar on him, but it was because he didn't want to see Pounce or I hurt that he finally let Macavity put the collar on him. I still haven't told anyone, other than the others who were taken by Macavity as well, that Munkustrap had a collar forced on him…and that it was mine and Pounce's fault that it was put on him. If we had just run like everyone had told us to then we wouldn't have been captured and we wouldn't have been used against Munkustrap! I'm grateful to Munkustrap though. He didn't blame us for anything…and he helped Pounce get back home, he talked Macavity into letting my sick sibling go home back to Mum. I look back at Munkustrap and I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. Our parents refused to talk to us about Munkustrap, only telling us not to bother him and that he'll recover in his own time. But I'm worried. What if the singing, dancing, playing, story-telling Munkustrap doesn't come back? What if the overly protective Munkustrap doesn't come back? What if he's reduced to this empty shell forever? It'll destroy this tribe, that's what. I sigh and look down at my paws.

If Munkustrap is like this forever…I don't know what will happen to the tribe, and that worries me.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

I may have made the kittens sound smarter than they should be, but ah well… and yes, I am aware that I didn't include Victoria...but I don't count her as a kitten anymore...and Jemima has her own chapter so that's why she isnt here either!

It's a miracle I have this up…and I'm dedicating it to one of my English teachers, who died two days ago…R.I.P Miss!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	10. Plato's POV

I opened my eyes as I heard someone walking across the clearing. I look up from where I was lying on the car boot in the sun. Munkustrap was slowly making his way across the clearing, his eyes dull. Sometimes it seemed like he was in another world. He just wasn't focused on where he was now. He was so deep in the darkness of his mind, in the darkness and pain of his memories…he just couldn't escape, he just couldn't escape Macavity's torment. I understood what he was going through, I could understand his pain. Two weeks I spent as Macavity's prisoner…two weeks of my life I would never forget, due to his hench-cats…well, no need to go into detail. But Macavity just watched and laughed as I pleaded with him. I knew Munkustrap had begged Macavity to stop…but Macavity never did and it destroyed him…it destroyed his soul.

Macavity had chosen me to go undercover to find Munkustrap when Tyrant had stolen Munkustrap from Macavity. I-I thought…when I saw the state Munkustrap was in…I still that image, I still see Munkustrap. I closed my eyes and sighed. The state that Munkustrap was in…it was heartbreaking. I don't blame him for being in the state he's in, I can see him not recovering because of what both Macavity and Tyrant did to him. Munkustrap had been chained to the floor, starved and brutally attacked repeatedly when he was under Tyrant's capture. I could remember his ribs sticking out from Munkustrap's body. I can still hear Munkustrap's fevered breathing echoing through the cold stone room, the fever caused by so many infected wounds on his malnourished frame. I can still remember the hope lighting up in his dull eyes when he opened his eyes and saw me. It was heartbreaking.

I open my eyes and looked over at the clearing again. Munkustrap had stopped in his crossing the clearing and was standing in front of a frozen pair of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Their shoulders slumped and they dropped their bags full of stolen goodies, expecting to be told off, like usual. I sat up, surprised, as Munkustrap just walked past them…it was as if he didn't see them, it was as if he didn't care. I watch as Munkustrap walks to his and Tugger's den and enters. I watch Tugger shake his head sadly and sigh. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were still frozen in place, shocked that Munkustrap hadn't said anything to them at all.

Munkustrap had helped me recover after my ordeal. I had moved back in with Victoria, my beautiful mate, and I wasn't scared of closeness any more. Munkustrap was always by my side when I woke up screaming from my nightmares, when I woke up screaming from my dark memories. He let me stay with him for a few weeks, he got me food, he barely slept because of my nightmares…but he told me he didn't mind. He told me that I needed his attention more. I've heard Tugger talking to Jenny and Skimble about his nightmares and how they're steadily getting worse. I've heard that they've resorted to using cat-nip just for Munkustrap to be able to sleep peacefully for a few hours. I don't think Munkustrap's nightmares will ever disappear, mine still haven't…but they're few and far apart. Munkustrap's nightmares will dull in time, like his memory and the nightmares won't occur as often…but there will always be something to remind him of his hellish time as Macavity's object of obsession.

I sat up and traced the 'M' scar on my upper right thigh. Macavity had his hench-cats hold me down while he engraved that in my leg. I had managed to escape just shortly after he branded me with that…the bite mark scar on Munkustrap's hip will be Munkustrap's permanent reminder. Munkustrap's fur hasn't grown back properly around that scar, it will always be visible. It'll just take one glance, or one touch, from Munkustrap on that scar and he'll be thrust back into those dark memories. I was lucky, I suppose…my fur grew back and hid my scar. I don't need to be reminded as often as Munkustrap will be. I know Munkustrap has a fair few scars from his time with Macavity, some emotional…but that bite scar will always be the one that breaks him. It'll break him because of what Macavity was doing to him at that very moment when Macavity decided to bite his hip.

I don't know if Munkustrap will ever recover, and I don't blame him if he doesn't. He's been through a lot. He's been through a lot more than anyone thinks. He hasn't told everyone everything…and that was smart in a way, the Jellicles already look at Munkustrap with enough pity. But as I think of our tortured soul Protector…I pause. Everyone wants Munkustrap back to the way he was and it makes me realise we've taken our old Munkustrap for granted, that we just expected him to act that way…that we never truly thanked him for saving our tails numerous times. We're all responsible, in a way, for Munkustrap's broken mind…we took him for granted and we didn't protect our Protector.

Munkustrap meant so much to us all and now he's hurting…and it's heartbreaking.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCC

Hmm, maybe a little dark? And I sort of told you what happened, more in depth, to what happened to Plato…if you've already read obsession and know what's happened to him… Um, Jemima's next and that's probably it…and then I'll probably put up the first chapter of my sequel…and I am pretty mean to Munkustrap's battered soul again :P

Thanks to everyone for their kind words and reviews!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	11. Jemima's POV

I quietly crept over to Munkustrap's and Tugger's den. Tugger was standing outside of it, his paws running through his mane worriedly. Tugger turned when Skimble and Gus both walked out of the den. They gave a small shake of their head in Tugger's direction and Tugger sighed, his hopeful face falling into an expression of despair.

Munkustrap hadn't left his den in a few days; he had barely eaten as well. I had overhead Jenny tell Jelly that Munkustrap's nightmares were getting a lot worse. Munkustrap was scared, even I could see that. He didn't want to talk to anyone, that's what had Tugger so worried. Yes, Munkustrap had spoken to Cori and Tugger…but he refused to say a word to anyone else and that was worrying Tugger greatly.

I walked up to Tugger and he looked down at me. I looked at the den entrance.

"Can I go see Munkus?" I asked quietly. Tugger sighed, unsure.

"Please," I pleaded. "I miss him," Tugger sighed and nodded his head, giving in to my kittenish charm.

"Just…Just be careful of what you say to him, Jemmy," Tugger murmured as he settled down outside the den. I nodded and walked in. The den was different to what I remember it being. When Jenny used to send me in to get Munkus for whatever reason she needed, the den would be bright and cheerful in a way. Munkustrap would smile and mess up my head fur, saying 'Thanks, Squirt,' as he left the den. Now, the den was dark…and it seemed to have the life sucked out from it, if you get what I mean. There wasn't any…happiness in this den. I quietly entered Munkustrap's 'sleeping' part of the den and found him staring blankly at the wall. I sat beside him and looked at him. His normal hazel eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Munku?" I whispered to him. His ear twitched in the direction of my voice but he didn't react otherwise. I place my small paw on his leg, trying to get a reaction from him.

"Munkus…please, talk to me," I pleaded. He used to sing, he used to dance…he used to tell us stories and play with us. Even though he was meant to be mature and set an example for us, he used to walk by and pull a face at us as he walked by before grinning at us. It always made us laugh, no matter how we were feeling that day.

"Munkustrap," I whispered, tears springing to my eyes as I thought of the old days, of the memories. Macavity had broken Munkustrap into this…Munkustrap was hurt, it was like when Cetty got sad when Tugger flirted with Bomba, she'd sit to the side and not talk to anyone, she'd just be blank…but with Munkustrap it was different. He wasn't getting better. I buried my head in my arms as I cried. I missed our old Munkustrap! A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me against a warm chest.

"Don't cry, Squirt," I looked up and through tear-filled eyes saw Munkustrap looking down at me, his hazel eyes sparkling with concern.

"Munkus!" I breathed and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. He gave a small chuckle and rested his head against mine.

"Don't cry, kitten, it'll be alright," He murmured.

"You were hurting, Munkus," I whimpered to him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes," He answered simply. I looked at him, his hazel eyes showing emotion for the first time in a while.

"I missed your voice…we all have," I told him, snuggling against his chest. He sighed.

"I haven't been thinking straight…but I see now," He told me softly. I rested my head against his shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes as Munkustrap began singing softly to me.

It was like it was before. I knew Munkustrap would get better now…now the others would just have to see it. I hear Munkustrap's voice falter slightly before it picked up again. I opened my eyes and looked around to see what made Munkustrap falter in his singing. Tugger was standing in the doorway, looking at me and Munkustrap in shock.

"Hey, Tugger," Munkustrap said briefly before continuing on with his song. Tugger slid down the wall and into a sitting position, shocked. I could see by the light in Tugger's eyes that he knew Munkustrap was going to get better now. I closed my eyes again as I listened to Munkustrap's soothing voice.

Macavity may have broken and tortured Munkustrap and almost shattered his soul into thousands of unhealable pieces…but Munkustrap was our strong Protector, and he would never leave us.

I heard Deuteronomy telling Jenny about how Munkustrap had reacted when he had heard us laughing and playing. I knew how much Munkustrap cared for us all…he was the only Tom that still played with us, no matter how childish our games were. I also over-heard Deuteronomy telling Jenny about all of his memories of Munkustrap and I realised that most of the memories involved us kittens. I still have a fond memory of Munkustrap. When we were younger, Munkustrap was playing with us. We had all leapt up on him, tackling him to the ground and burying him under us all. He had grabbed me under the arms and popped out of the pile, lifting me up in the air. I remember the exhilaration when Munkustrap tossed me gently into the air and caught me. I remember the large smile on his face, the happiness shining in his eyes.

I opened my eyes again and look at Munkustrap, who was still singing softly. A small smile was playing on his lips and light shone in his hazel eyes for the first time in over a year.

Macavity may have hurt our Munkustrap…but our Protector would always be by our side when we needed him and, yes, he was going to be okay…we would make sure of that.

CCCCCCC CCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCC

My last chapter…this takes place after Cori and Munk go to Munk's human's and talk…and Munkustrap begins to talk to Tugger again…if you've read obsession then you should've understood that, sort of…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Because of that, my first chapter of the Obsession sequel which I'm going to call 'Obsessions never die,' will be up tomorrow! Ahhh!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


End file.
